


Falling can only bring you up

by soccer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, LaF/Laura/Carmilla brot3, hospital au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccer/pseuds/soccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla meets a girl in the hospital after suffering skateboarding accident. The girl is cute, but every time they see each other, the girl is covered in bruises. Carmilla knows she is lying about how she gets them, but what can she do?</p><p>Slight angst, but I expect mostly fluff. Cussing is present fyi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I will defend her till the ends of the earth

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Carmilla meets Laura at the hospital and they flirt. Will is a moment interrupter. And don't hate for the slight Harry Potter reference.

“Ugh,” Carmilla groaned from her bed. “Can we be done yet? I want to go home and forget this ever happened.”

“Maybe if you were more careful, we wouldn’t be in the mess, now would we?” Dr. Armitage sassed. Carmilla covered her face with her hand in feigned annoyance, but mostly to hide a small smile. If she had to be here, at least she got a doctor who could put up with Carmilla’s attitude and even throw it back.

“Hey, roofs don’t fall off themselves,” Carmilla drawled. Dr. Armitage just rolled his eyes, keeping them on her chart.

“Well, I think you are just about ready to go.”

“Finally!” Carmilla cried.

“However, you will need to stay in the wheelchair for a couple weeks until the stitches in your arm dissolve; then you can use the crutches. I want you to stay in the chair for as long as you can, but I know you will want to get out of it ASAP.” Carmilla had been in the hospital for three long, boring days of observation, and during that span, she tried to escape six times, all ending in failure.

“You got that right doc,” Carmilla grumbled. Dr. Armitage just sighed before putting the chart down.

“Okay, I will need you to wait in the waiting room for a few minutes so I can get the paperwork for your guardian to sign. Where is Will?” Will drifted in and out of the hospital since Carmilla arrived. Mother wanted nothing to do with her “disgrace” of a daughter.

“I think he went to the cafeteria.”

“Will you be okay with sitting in the waiting room alone?” Carmilla shot him a you-gotta-be-kidding-me glare. “Of course, I forgot I was talking to the queen of independence.” Since arriving, Carmilla insisted on doing everything herself like going to the bathroom or siting up or eating or pretty much anything the nurses tried to do for her.

“I’ll be fine, doc.” Carmilla attempted to swing her legs over the side of the bed before wincing in pain. Then she tried to move her uninjured leg to the edge of the bed, letting it hang off the side before grabbing her other leg, using the cast as leverage, and pulling that to the edge and letting it fall off the bed. She shifted her body so her feet touched the floor and placed her weight on her left, uninjured, foot, hoisting herself off the bed. However, she stumbled trying to sit in the wheelchair. Dr. Armitage rushed over to stabilize her, helping her into the chair.

“Thanks doc,” Carmilla grumbled. “I guess a little, tiny, bit of help wouldn’t kill me…”

“I would say not. I am a doctor after all,” Dr. Armitage laughed. He got an eye roll in response. Carmilla wheeled herself to the door, staring expectantly at the doctor. He sighed exasperatedly, walked over to the door, and opened it for his patient. Carmilla wheeled herself out of the room, down the hallway, and into the waiting area.

She squinted her eyes against the harsh florescent lighting that mixed poorly with the natural lighting from a nearby window. Carmilla enjoyed the dark, so her blinds were drawn in her room. Unaccustomed to the bright light, she took out her sunglasses and placed them over her eyes.

The waiting room in the pediatric room was the worst. Sick kids crying, parent’s pacing. She did not like people, especially emotional ones. She does not do emotions. Since the hospital was remodeling, most all pediatric patients were in this section of the hospital. Carmilla explored a bit of the hospital during her escape attempts, but ran into the construction. Unfortunately, a wheelchair cannot get a person very far.

Carmilla sighed and leaned against her left hand. In boredom, Carmilla started to count how many crayons that little boy broke (she so did not think he was cute or anything) before someone came to tell him to stop. Twenty crayons, a girl unceremoniously plopped down in the seat next to Carmilla’s wheelchair; the girl flinched as her back hit the chair. Carmilla quirked an eyebrow at the girl.

She appeared to be about the same age, and since they were in the pediatric section, she couldn’t be older than eighteen. The girl stared out the window, so Carmilla resumed her “entertainment”. Twenty-four crayons, the girl slouched lower in her chair and leaned her head against its back, causing some of her dark blonde hair to brush against Carmilla’s arm.

“What’s the matter, cutie?” Carmilla asked gruffly, slightly annoyed. The girl moved to look at Carmilla. Carmilla’s eyes widened at the sight of her face. Though her beauty was radiant, it was masked with bruises and stitches over her right eye. “What the hell happened to you?”

The girl paused, looking nervous. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

 _Fuck, that’s hot,_ Carmilla thought briefly.

“Umm, what do you think happened to me?” the girl countered back. She attempted to say this playfully, but Carmilla could tell she was wary.

“Well, it looks like you got into a fight. I hope the other person’s worse off.” Carmilla’s voice dripped with sarcasm. There’s no way that someone got into a fight with this cute, tiny, seemingly sweet girl.

“Actually,” the girl started off slowly, “that _is_ what happened.” Carmilla jolted in her seat, ripping the sunglasses off her face, causing her to flinch from pulling at her stiches in her right arm. The girl’s eyes widened at Carmilla’s reaction

“What?!?! No way in hell should someone hurt you!! I will cut a bitch!!” Carmilla yelled, causing everyone in the room to look at her. Faces ranged from anger to disbelief to confusion (from some of the younger kids). Carmilla just continued to make eye contact with the girl, eyes filled with anger and fire, something that the girl was not used to seeing: someone that defends her. The girl laughed.

It flowed freely through the air, causing the air to dance. Though Carmilla was confused at the sudden outburst, she gave a small smile. Carmilla could listen to this girl laugh for hours.

 _Get a hold of yourself. You don’t even know her name. You are still on pain meds._ Carmilla thought quickly, attempting to compose herself.

“Sorry, sorry, it is just a bit funny that you, a complete stranger, are offering to fight my attackers. Not only that, you are in a wheelchair. No offense, but what can you do?” There’s that laugh again.

“Buttercup, I could take anyone, anywhere, anytime.” She kept eye contact with the girl, almost staring her down. The girl’s smile began to fade. “Worse comes to worse, I run them over with this chair,” Carmilla joked with a grin, causing the girl to grin as well.

“I’m Laura.” The girl, Laura, extended her hand, looking expectantly at Carmilla.

“Carmilla,” she said briskly, shaking the hand lightly. Her body still a bit sore everywhere from the fall.

“So, Carmilla, are you going to tell me what landed you in that chair?” Laura asked playfully. Carmilla just quirked her eyebrow again and remained silent for a moment, causing Laura’s eyes to go wide. “I mean, if you are okay with talking about it. I know that people sometimes don’t like to talk about themselves. I am a bit new to hospital protocol. Like what does one say when they meet a stranger sitting in a wheelchair in the waiting room? I just assumed since you asked, I would offer the same curtesy. But you, like, don’t have to talk about it at all if you don’t want to. I’m sorry, am I rambling? I’m rambling.” Laura finished her small speech with a slight huff. Carmilla smiled at her, thinking it rather cute, but would never admit that out loud. She did have an appearance to hold up.

“It’s okay, cutie.” Carmilla paused. She felt slightly embarrassed about the whole incident. “Landing did have something to do with it,” Carmilla joked. Now, it was Laura’s turn to raise an eyebrow in question. Carmilla smiled uneasily. “It’s a bit embarrassing, cupcake.”

“More embarrassing than being beaten up when you know krav maga?” Laura countered, though her voice wavered.

“…I guess not… but for me, it is the same. My friend said that I couldn’t stake board down my roof and land, safely, in the yard below. I decided to prove him wrong. However, I underestimated the angle of my roof causing my board to slip out from under me. I ended up falling off the roof, landing very unsafely.” Laura just stared at Carmilla for a moment before bursting into laughter. Carmilla glared at her. “Glad to see that my pain is so amusing to you,” Carmilla huffed, though she didn’t really mind that Laura was laughing at her, so long as she was laughing. Stupid drugs.

“I’m sorry.” She didn’t sound sorry at all. Laura opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a voice behind them.

“Carmilla! Hey, you ready to leave?” Will asked, walking up to the girls. “Oh, who’s your friend?”

“I’m-” Laura started.

“Laura,” Carmilla finished, flashing Laura a smile grin, before looking to her brother.

“I see,” Will said cautiously, looking between the two girls. “So, you ready to go?”

Carmilla looked between Laura and Will. A few moments ago, she would’ve jumped (figuratively speaking) at the chance to escape this prison, but now…

“Umm, sure Will,” she started uncertainly. She shook her head to shake herself out of her infatuation. “Ya, let’s get out of here. There are only so much sick people I can take.” She doesn’t see Laura flinch. “Well, maybe I will see you later, sundance?”

Carmilla smirked at Laura, who smiled slightly and nodded. A look of disappointment and confusion passed over Carmilla’s face at Laura’s lack of answer, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

Carmilla hardened her features, nodded briefly, and wheeled herself passed Will, who moved to grab Carmilla’s wheelchair for her. Will laughed lightly at her independence. He offered Laura a small wave before following his sister out the door.

 

* * *

 

“Come on Kitty, we’re going to be late,” Will shouted from the front door.

“Hold your horses, mama’s boy. I don’t move as fast as I used to,” Carmilla replied as she hobbled down the stairs. “You could help you know,” she pointed out.

Will sighed and ran up the stairs. He grabbed the crutches from her left hand. This allowed Carmilla to grab the banister with both hands. Will reached out to steady her.

“Calm down, Willy boy, I’m fine. I’ve been going up and down these stairs for a couple of weeks. I think I know how to handle this.”

“Sorry about that, I know that I should be here for you, especially now, but-”

“But you need to go to work to get out of this hell hole. I understand. I don’t want you here anyways. You are like a helicopter parent,” she teased. Will let out a small chuckle.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, he handed the crutches back. They walked/stumbled out the door and to the car. Carmilla blasted the radio, bobbing her head to the beat of some Fall Out Boy song. Soon the song changed.

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

Carmilla quickly changed the channel. Some county sound came on, but anything was better than that song.

“Still can’t listen to that song,” Will spoke, eyes remaining fixed on the road. It wasn’t a question. Of course she couldn’t listen to that song, both of them knew that.

Neither spoke a word for the rest of the car ride. The only noise between them came from the radio. Eventually they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Carmilla required another x-ray to check her healing progress. Plus, Dr. Armitage wanted to make sure her stiches weren’t getting infected.

Upon entering the pediatric section of the hospital, Carmilla collapsed in a chair while her brother signed her in, leaning her head against its back. Those crutches caused pain. Metal sticks from hell. They hurt her armpits and made her arms sore. Though, they were still an improvement to the wheelchair. At least these allowed slightly more mobility and definitely more freedom. She did not want a repeat of the first time Will tried to help her into the shower.

“Carm?” a voice called from across the room. Carmilla lifted her head from the chair to look at the source of the voice. It sounded familiar, but who knows where from. Carmilla let out a small gasp. Her memories did not do this girl justice.

_Fucking hell Karnstein, get your shit together._

“Oh hey,” Carmilla responded after shaking herself from her daze. “Laura, right?”

“Yep! Back so soon? Well, I guess it isn’t really ‘soon’ cause it has been a month. What are you doing back anyways?” Laura asked, eyes big and doe-like. God, she looked like a virgin sacrifice, well except the fact she was once again covered in bruises. The white hospital robe only added to the virgin complex.

“I could ask you the same question, sweetheart,” Carmilla teased. “They need to check my body out.” Carmilla winked. Laura’s eyes dragged over Carm’s body, sending shivers down the raven haired girl’s spine. Laura licked her lips, attempting to be subtle about it, but failing. “See something you like, cutie?” Her voice only wavered slightly. How can this girl, whom she hasn’t seen in a month, have such an effect on her? Laura swallowed visibly. Once again, Will interrupted their private moment.

“Hey Kitty, you're all signed in. Oh, you're the girl from last time.”

“Thank you Captain Obvious,” Carmilla bit back, sulking slightly from their interruption.

“Umm, ya,” Laura started, regaining her composure. “My name is Laura. I was just keeping Carm here company.” Her smile could light up a room.

“You looked pretty beat up. Mind if I asked what happened?” Will asked. Carmilla perked up.

“Ya, what the hell happened to you?” Laura smiled a bit at Carmilla’s use of words, the same as the first time they met. Carmilla half didn’t want to hear the answer. If Laura was beat up again, fists would fly.

“I feel down the stairs.” Laura made direct eye contact with Carm: trying to reassure Carm with her eyes, letting Carm know she was okay. Carmilla nodded slightly and gave a small smile.

“Would you like to sit next to my _baby_ sister?” Will asked putting emphasis on ‘baby’. He loved to embarrass Carmilla, especially in front of girls. It wasn’t a secret that Carmilla only had eyes for girls. Carmilla grumbled in annoyance, but cheered up when she heard Laura chuckle lowly.

“I would love to; however, I need to find my dad. I need him to fill out some paperwork.” She wore a guilty expression to match a guilty tone. “Maybe we can catch up later?” She exchanged her guilty expression for a hopeful one.

“Sure thing, cutie, I can stop by your room after-”

“No!” Laura interrupted franticly, eyes wide and worried. Carmilla shot her a confused look, before glancing to her brother, noticing he wore the same expression of confusion. “I mean, I’ve been stuck in there all day. We could grab coffee in the hospital’s café once you're done.” Carmilla felt uneasy at Laura’s outburst, but decided not to press any further.

“Sounds good, cupcake.” Carmilla offered her a lazy smile.

“Great, give me your phone.” Carmilla pulled out her phone and unlocked it before handing it over to the caramel haired girl, who gave Carmilla a small smirk at the sight of the background screen.

She quickly typed on the phone before handing it back to Carmilla. A new contact was added with the name Laura and a cupcake emoji. “Text me when you're finished,” Laura invited with a wink. Carmilla swallowed quickly, mouth somewhat agape, as she nodded slowly. Laura flashed a dazzling smile, turned on her heel, and walked away, a slight bounce in her step, causing Carmilla to follow every move.

“Maybe then you could tell me why you call me by those food names,” Laura called over her shoulder, earning a small huff of laughter from the crutch-wielding girl. Carmilla watched Laura walk away. Unfortunately, the hospital dress left much to the imagination, very unflattering too. Though Carmilla was sure that girl would look good in just about anything.

“Wow, I have never seen you turn on your heart eyes so fast. You are so whipped,” Will mocked playfully.

“Shut up, idiot.”

“Hey, I never said it was a bad thing. You were actually somewhat pleasant when she was around. If only I knew this was the way to make you a better person.”

“You did know,” Carmilla responded quietly. A dementor wouldn’t be able to suck the happiness out of the air that fast.

“Sorr-”

“Don’t. Don’t finish that sentence.” Will nodded quickly once, before fixing his eyes on the floor. They sat in tense silence until Carmilla’s name was called. Will moved to get up, but Carmilla placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I got this, bro.” A gentle smile showed that all was forgotten.

“I will wait out here if they need anything.” The ‘if you need anything’ was implied. Carmilla hated relying on others. Will knew, after many years dealing with his stubborn sister, that you could only offer help in subtle ways. Carmilla loved her brother for his understanding. She was never very good at the feelings thing, especially after Ell.

Carmilla crutched quickly, or as quick as someone on crutches could go, to the door where the nurse called her from, eager to finish quickly and see Laura again. That girl was growing on Carmilla.

 _I can't even blame it on the drugs. Will was right. I’m fucking whipped._ Carmilla groaned internally at her admission: both of her thinking her brother was right and at the realization that she was falling hard, and therefore was screwed.


	2. In Our Own World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla has a coffee date with Laura after her doctor's appointment, only to arrive at home to her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took two months to finish. I've been working on a bunch of other projects, probably too many. IDK why I this, but I always bite off more than I chew. Hopefully I will get the next chapter out faster than this one.

“Well, it looks like everything is healing nicely. Your stiches in your arm dissolved perfectly. Though you’ll have a scar for a while, but I don’t think you’re going to be too upset about that.”

“You got that right. Scars are cool,” Carmilla said in a jokingly menacing tone. In all honesty, scars are badass.

“Don’t know if I should be concerned.” Dr. Armitage pauses, giving Carmilla the side eye, who just shrugs in response. “Anyways, your cast looks good. I can tell you’re staying off it, which is better than I expected.”

“You're welcome doc! Can I go now?” Carmilla asks eagerly, ready to hop off the table.

“You haven’t changed a bit,” he laughs.

“I've got places to be doc.”

“Alright, alright, I remember what it was like to be a teenager.”

“Ya, like twenty years ago.”

“It was ten!!” Carmilla smirks at the outburst she drew from the doctor. He quickly recomposes himself. “I need you to remain off that leg for another few weeks. I will schedule you an appointment three weeks from today to get the cast off. Does that sound good?”

“Sure, it’s the summer. I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“Good. Once your cast is off, we can discuss options for physical therapy.”

“What?! Therapy?! Hell no! I am not going to therapy. That does not sound like fun,” Carmilla protested fervently.

“I’m afraid you don’t have much choice in the matter, not if you want to regain full use of that leg again. You need to build up the muscle it lost during its inactivity.”

“Ugh, fine. If I have to.”

“You do.” Carmilla rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“God, you sound like my mother.”

“Don’t insult me like that.” During Carmilla’s first stay, Dr. Armitage got to know all about Carmilla’s Mom, and Carmilla’s hatred of her.

“Sorry, no one could be as bad as her,” Carmilla trailed off leaving an awkward silence in place.

“Well, I think we are all done here. I’m assuming Will is outside.” Carmilla nodded. “Good, I will tell him the plan and set up the appointment.”

“Does that mean I’m free to leave?” Carmilla asked hopefully.

“Yes Tony Hawk, go do whatever it is teenagers do nowadays.”

“Thanks doc.” Carmilla hopped (or hopped as well as she could) off the table, grabbed her crutches, and hobbled out into the waiting room.

“Hey Will, doc needs you,” she called to her brother who was chatting up a nurse. Why did girls through themselves at her brother, she would never know. Sure his is okay looking, but his personality had little to be desired.

He got in one last word before the nurse handed him a piece of paper. Will pocketed it with a wink before heading over to where Carmilla waited, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Your bro can get some too, Kitty,” he proudly boasted.

“Ya whatever Willy boy, just talk to Dr. Armitage. I’m going to text Laura.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Grow up, idiot.”

She crutched to a chair, collapsing in it before pulling out her phone. She quickly found Laura’s name in her contacts and sent a quick message.

**Carmilla (2:12 PM):** _Hey cutie, you free for some coffee now?_

Carmilla tapped against the screen of her phone, waiting impatiently for an answer.

“Hey kid, they say you'll get your cast off in three weeks. Isn't that exciting?” Will says as he takes a seat next to Carmilla. Carmilla just nods in response, still looking at her phone. “Did you text her?” Another nod. Will puts his hang on her shoulder. “Don’t worry sis, she seemed pretty interested in you. She’ll respond.”

Carmilla looks away from her phone and to her brother. He offers an encouraging smile and nod. Carmilla gently punches Will in the shoulder.

“When did you become so supportive of me going against mother’s wishes?” His eyes grow dark and sad. Carmilla’s stomach sinks and she regrets asking the question.

“Since last time ended so shitty for everyone involved,” he tries to keep his voice light, but it falls flat. Carmilla opens her mouth to say something, anything that would ease the new found tension but before she breathes a word, her phone vibrates.

 **Laura (2:20 PM):** _Carm??_

Carmilla looks between her brother and her phone. She _really_ wants to hang with Laura, but the air still feels heavy. Will rolls his eyes at Carmilla’s apparent internal struggle.

“Go get your girl. Text me when you’re done.”

“What will you be doing?”

“Hopefully one of those nurses,” he winks.

“You are such a pig. Why do girls even like you,” you scoff.

“Cause I’ve got the moves.” He does a little jive as he rises out of the chair. Carmilla gags.

“Use your moves to move away from me. You're an embarrassment.” Carmilla covers her eyes with her arm dramatically.

“Shut up, at least _I_ can move.” He lets out a tiny ‘eep’ as he dodges a swinging crutch. “Watch it, you could hurt someone with those.”

“Good thing we’re in a hospital.”

“Don’t be a smartass with me.”

“At least one of us is smart. Too bad I had to get all the beauty and the brains.” A vibrating phone interrupted Will’s comeback.

 **Laura (2:24 PM):** _Hello? Did I miss you?!_

“You better answer your girlfriend. She’s starting to get worried,” Will teased, reading over Carmilla’s shoulder.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Carmilla protested, a blush rising to her cheeks which she fought against.

“Sorry sorry,” Will surrendered with his hands up. “Your _future_ girlfriend.” Will ran a safe distance to avoid the wrath of Carmilla.

“Quit acting like children,” an older nurse chastised, sending a sharp glare to her younger co-worker who was laughing quietly.

“Well, this _is_ the pediatric part of the hospital,” Will laughed lightly, but soon shut up when the nurse sent her glare his way. He at least had the decency to look guilt while Carmilla just chuckled from her seat.

 **Carmilla (2:26 PM):** _Sorry cupcake, got a bit distracted. I’m still here._

Will sent a wave Carmilla’s way as he walked down a random hallway, probably to find a hot doctor, or nurse, or basically any female with a pulse. Carmilla hoped he wouldn’t cause too much trouble. That’s her job.

 **Laura (2:27 PM):** _Awesome. I’m SO ready for some coffee. I need to get out of this room and away from my dad. I’ll meet you downstairs?_

Carmilla wanted to meet Laura at her room and walk down with her, but it seems the choice had already been made.

 **Carmilla (2:27 PM):** _See you there._

Carmilla smiled slightly at the messages. She was super excited to see this beautiful girl, but also slightly scared at how hard she was falling. The last time this happened, she fell so hard she broke.

She descended the elevator down to the first floor and crutched down the hallway until she came upon the café. It was no Starbucks, but they had good coffee. Carmilla looked around for Laura, but didn’t see her anywhere.

She ordered a black coffee before sitting down at a table for two, taking the chair that faced the entrance. She really hoped that Laura wouldn’t bring her dad along. She only had to wait for a minute or so before Laura entered the café.

She had changed into normal clothes, clothes that really accentuated her figure. She looked beautiful in tight fitting jeans and a button up plaid shirt. It was defiantly an improvement to the hospital gown.

Laura glanced around the room for a moment before locking eyes with Carmilla. A wide smile spread over the smaller girl’s face. She quickly rushed over to Carmilla. Carmilla was pleased that Laura’s dad did not trail behind her.

“Carmilla, hey. Hope you haven’t been waiting long,” she said eyeing Carmilla’s coffee cup.

“Not long at all,” Carmilla replied, a small smile gracing her face.

“Cool, I’m just going to go order.” Laura pointed behind her at the counter awkwardly.

“That _is_ how you get coffee around here,” Carmilla pointed out, deadpanning the sentence with an equally neutral face.

“Right,” Laura grumbled, a worried look over coming her features.

“Just joking, cutie,” Carmilla admitted with a smile, reaching out to touch Laura’s hand gently. Laura cracked a grin before retreating to place her order.

Carmilla, being the creeper that she is, watched Laura’s every move. Carmilla couldn’t tell what the girl was ordering, but Laura used a lot of hand gestures, and her face lite up as she continued her order. It looked like she was telling the barista how to make her drink. There was shaking and stirring and sprinkling and what looked to be spraying motions coming from the small girl. Carmilla laughed as the barista’s face went from attentive to helpless and a bit annoyed.

Carmilla tried to stifle her laughs, noticing Laura heading back to the table. Unfortunately, she wasn’t quick enough.

“What’s so funny?” Laura asked, bunching up her face in the same adorable way when Carmilla first met her.

“Were you telling him how to diffuse a bomb?” Carmilla asked, eye brow raised, voice still rolling with laughter. Laura huffed exasperatedly.

“I was telling him how I want my order. The usual girl, Kelly, isn't working today. She always made the hot chocolate with cinnamon and extra foam. Plus she added an extra shot of chocolate and shook it around the cup… Are you even listening?” In truth, Carmilla zoned out around hot chocolate.

“Of course I’m listening, but you're doing to your gestures again, which might I add are really adorable, so I’m just enjoying the show.” Carmilla smirks at seeing a flabbergasted Laura.

“I… well I… I just like things the same way once it’s perfect.”

Before Carmilla could comment, the barista called Laura’s name. Laura turned on her heels and strut to the counter, knowing that Carmilla was watching her every step. She definitely gave her audience something to watch, coming back to a jaw slacked Carmilla.

“Wow cupcake, who knew you could command the room?” Red blush spread over Laura’s cheeks. She quickly pulled out the other chair and sat down, taking a long sip of her drink. She moaned slightly at the taste. The sound sent goosebumps down Carmilla’s arms and a shiver down her spine.

“So,” Carmilla coughed in attempt ignore that moan, “you fell down the stairs?” Laura paused her drinking for a fraction of a second, hands tensing on her cup.

“Yep,” Laura spoke curtly, eyes staring hard at the table.

“Ok...” Carmilla drawled uncertainly.

“Sorry,” Laura shook her head lightly. “I'm just a bit tired of talking about my injures.”

Carmilla’s ears perked at the plural ‘injures’, but didn’t press the small girl.

“Ok, then what do you want to talk about?” Carmilla prompted. Laura thought for a few moments, sipping her drink periodically, looking deep in thought.

“Why do you call me by those nicknames?”

“Nicknames, cupcake?” Carmilla quipped.

“Ya, like those. Do you even know my name?”  
“Of course I do.” Laura gave her an expectant look. “Laura.” Laura smiled around her cup.

“Then why don’t you use it?”

“Do you not like my nicknames?” Carmilla asks, somewhat hurt.

“No, no, I just mean why do you use them? Like do you use them with everyone? Do they mean something? Do they-“

“Slow down there; let me answer one question before you ask another.” Carmilla waits for another interruption, and when none comes, she continues. “I use nicknames with most people.” Laura’s face deflates. “But, I only use those ones with you.”

“Really?” Laura perks up. Carmilla nods. “Ok, but why those?”

“Can’t tell you.” Laura scoffs in disbelief. “Gotta keep my air of mystery somehow.” Carmilla winks.

They sit in the café long after they finish their drinks. Carmilla finds out quite a bit about this girl. They are roughly the same age: Carmilla’s seventeen, Laura’s ‘sixteen and three quarters’. She learns that Laura is a huge nerd when it comes to TV shows, movies, and books. She isn't so good with school work, but she’s great with people. She loves her dad, but doesn’t talk too much about her mom.

“She died.”

“That sucks. My dad’s dead and I wish… Never mind. I just understand.”

“That sucks,” Laura echoes.

Carmilla didn’t talk too much about herself, content with just listening to the blonde talk. Carmilla did mention that she was so ready to get out of the cast and the fact that she hated having to go to physical therapy. But Laura thought of a way to make it better.

“I could go with you,” she said suddenly in between Carmilla saying it would be boring and lame.

“You don’t have to do that.” Laura looked saddened by Carmilla’s answer. “I mean, like I said, it’s most likely going to be boring. I couldn’t ask you to do that. Plus, there must be something better for you to do.”

“Maybe I want to spend more time with you,” Laura explained evenly, only a slight blush dusting her cheeks. Carmilla smiled slightly at the admission.

“You could do that without being bored out of your mind,” Carmilla reasoned.

“If you don’t want me there, that’s fine…” Laura refused to meet Carmilla’s eyes.

“Hey,” Carmilla called softly, placing a hand on Laura’s on the table. Laura looked at Carmilla. “I didn’t say I didn’t want you there.”

“Then I’ll be there.”

“I would very much like that,” Carmilla mumbled.

Carmilla’s phone vibrated on the table. She sent Laura an apologetic smile before unlocking the phone.

 **Will (4:37 PM):** _Are you done with your date yet?_

Carmilla blushed furiously.

“Something wrong?” Laura asked innocently, glancing down at Carmilla’s phone.

“Oh ya, just my brother,” Carmilla said quickly, angling her phone away from Laura.

“Oh,” Laura sighed in disappointment. “Do you have to go?”

“It has been a couple of hours. Will’s been waiting here this whole time. I didn’t know how long this,” she gestured between the two of them, “would last,” Carmilla admitted.

“Was it too long?” Laura gulped.

“No no,” Carmilla reassured, “I had a really nice time.”

“Me too,” Laura whispered. Carmilla smiled at Laura’s response. She quickly replied to the text.

 **Carmilla (4:39 PM):** _Sure, bring the car round front. Text me when you're there._

 They sat in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say, neither wanting to leave. Camilla isn't the one to make friends with anyone let alone a basic stranger, but here she is, sitting across from a beautiful yet bruised girl having a great time.

“I’ve had a nice time,” Laura echoes Carmilla’s thoughts.

“I did too, and if you're interested, I would like to see you again, preferably outside the hospital and not just in therapy.”

“I think that could be arranged,” Laura teased coyly. “You have my number.”

“And you have mine. Call me sometime, cutie.” Laura rolled her eyes.

“Still won't tell me?” Laura asked in reference to the nickname. Carmilla made the motion of zipping her lips closed and locking them with a key. Laura chuckled at Carmilla’s childishness.

 **Will (4:43 PM):** _Here_

Carmilla looked down at the phone in her hand. Laura looked down too, eyes saddened by the realization this was coming to a close.

Laura stood and helped Carmilla get her crutches which were leaning against the wall. Once Carmilla was all set with her crutches, Laura gave her a tight hug. Carmilla returned it as best she could with the crutches in the way.

Carmilla breathed in the scent of Laura mixed with the scent of coffee. It smelled amazing.

“Gotta go, cupcake,” Carmilla whispered in Laura’s hair. Laura nodded slightly into Carmilla’s neck, before pulling back, an embarrass smile adorning her lips.

“Let me walk you out?”

“Sure,” Carmilla breathed.

Together they made their way to the entrance of the hospital. Since they were already on the first floor, the walk was relatively short. Carmilla stopped just inside the doors, far enough away so they wouldn’t automatically open.

“I think I can take it from here.” Carmilla didn’t want Laura anywhere near Will knowing he would take the chance to tease them.

“Ok,” Laura murmurs.

“I’ll see you around, creampuff.”

“Bye Carm.” Carmilla smiles once more before putting on her family face aka her permanently bored/ annoyed face. Laura looks really taken aback.

“Just go with it,” Carmilla mumbles. Laura giggles causing Carmilla to break her facade for a moment. “Don’t be so adorable, cutie.” Laura nods in fake seriousness. “I can't look at you right now,” Carmilla joked.

Carmilla crutched out the doors up to a black Mercedes with tinted windows. Carmilla liked that this car made her look more badass in front of the ladies, but it was always a reminder of what her mother expects from her: a life of business meetings and submission.

She threw her crutches in the back seat and opened the passenger side door. She looked back to the hospital and smiled slightly at the sight of Laura still standing next to the door, waiting for Carmilla to leave. Carmilla offered one last wave, which Laura returned, before slipping carefully into the car.

She buckled her seatbelt, not taking her eyes off Laura. She didn’t look away until Laura was out of sight. She sighed and faced the road.

“Just say it you idiot,” Carmilla utters without taking her eyes off the road, sensing that her brother had something to say.

“Carmilla got herself a _girlfriend_.” She rolled her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, Carmilla could see Will glance over at her looking like a kid on Christmas.

“We are just friends and I don’t know if we are even that. I basically just met her. This is the first time we spent any time together. Plus I don’t even know if she likes girls,” Carmilla huffed.

“Who are you trying to convince, me or you?” Carmilla remained silent. Will sighed. “Well, did you have fun?”

“Ya, I did.” Carmilla smiled. She had done that a lot today, smile. Will noticed the change in his sister’s attitude but refused to comment. As much as he likes to tease his baby sister, he knows if he teases her about this, she’ll shut down.

“I’m glad one of us did.”

“Didn’t land yourself a hot nurse?”

“Tried, but mama nurse kept showing up.” Will makes a disgusted face.

“You are such a pig,” Carmilla laughs.

They get to the house  a little after five, another car already in the drive way.

“Uh oh, umm, you wouldn’t happen to have told Mother that we were spending extra time at the hospital, would you?” Carmilla asks in a worried tone, shooting Will a frightened glace as he parks in the drive way. His silence is answer enough. “Fuck.” Will hums in agreement.

“Let me go in first,” Will offers, knowing Mom would be easier on him.

“Ok, just don’t say anything about Laura.” Will nods seriously in agreement. Mentioning Carmilla with girl around their mom was probably the worst idea ever.

Will quickly jogs inside while Carmilla takes her time retrieving her crutches from the back seat. She crutches slowly to the front door, loitering just outside the door, trying to catch any words from inside the house. She hears nothing, which could be good or bad.

She quietly opens the door, only to find her mother and brother standing next to the stairway. Okay, silence is very bad. Her mom looks pissed. But not like an angry pissed, but like a quiet detached kind of pissed.

“Oh Carmilla,” Mom starts out in a disappointed tone that Carmilla has grown accustomed to (it’s the only tone she seems to talk in nowadays, at least to Carmilla). “Why does it not surprise me that _you_ are the cause of this tardiness?”

“Because I am reliable?” Carmilla attempts to joke light heartedly. Mom sighs, not a good sign.

“Must you always disappoint me?” Mom responds placing her hand across her face. She’s really trying to lay it on thick. Carmilla can't hold her tongue.

“I was unaware we had any plans this evening, Mother.” Mom freezes. Will’s eyes go wide. Clearly that was the wrong thing to say.

“You should know by now that any and all plans must be run by me first.” Carmilla opens her mouth to explain. “I know you had your doctor’s appoint for your foolish little stunt, but I expect you to come home right afterwards.”

If Carmilla knew that Mom was going to be home early, she would have. Usually she could get away with anything during the day, so long as she was home by six. Mom usually came home between six and well never. Mom sometimes stayed at work all night. Carmilla loved those nights because Mom would always call, declaring her plans to work late, so Carmilla could go out. Well, she could before this accident. Crutches do hinder a person’s mobility.

Mom looks at her expectantly. Carmilla glances between Mom and Will. Will nods slightly to encourage Carmilla to just give in.

“Yes Mother.”

“Now apologize to your brother for keeping him out. He has better things to do than to look after you.”

“Sorry Will.”

“It’s fi-” he tries to wave off, but is stopped when Mom gives him the side eye. He coughs to cover. “Apology accepted.”

Mom smiles widely, almost predatorily, and claps her hands together.

“Well, now that’s settled,” Mom starts. Maybe she won't get punished; maybe these crutches are good for something. “Carmilla.” Crap, here it comes. “Go make us dinner. Madeline called in sick, probably to go to her child’s play. God, why do I keep her around? Should have hired someone with _actual_ work ethic,” she huffs in exasperation. “No matter, I expect that you will do an adequate job.”

“Yes Mother,” Carmilla grumbles.

“William, dear, what would you like for dinner?” Mom asks in a chipper tone.

“Well,” Will starts, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “I am up for whatever you are up for, Mother,” he answers smoothly, smiling politely. Mother beams at him.

“That is so thoughtful.” She puts a hand to her heart like she is touched. “Maybe you could teach you sister here a thing or two.” Mother sends a pointed look to Carmilla.

“Yes Mother, I will try harder.”

“Don’t try, do.”

“Yes Mother,” Carmilla submits.

“Thank you, my little lamb.” The predatory smirk is back. “I would like tilapia. We haven’t had tilapia in a while.” Ugh, Carmilla hates tilapia. She hates cooking it, and she hates cleaning it.

“Something wrong?” Mom asks innocently, but her knowing eyes giver her away. Mom must have seen the look of disgust cross Carmilla’s face.

“Nothing Mother, happy to help.”

“Good, you know how I like it.” She starts ascending the stairs. “I expect it to be ready by 6:30,” she calls over her shoulder. “Come William, I need your help with some paperwork.”

Mom stops at the top of the stairs and looks back towards Carmilla. Her eyes linger apathetically on Carmilla’s crutches. She clicks her tongue once before speaking.

“One last thing, you are not allowed to go to that party on Friday.” Carmilla’s eyes grew wide and jaw dropped in astonishment. The edges of Mom’s lips quirked up in pleasure.

“But Mom, it’s Kirsch’s birthday,” Carmilla objected in disbelief.

“You should have thought about that before you broke the rules.” Mom sounded way too happy about this. Then again, Mom always sounded happy when she disciplined Carmilla.

“But-”

“If I hear one more word about it, you won't see any of your friends for a month.” Carmilla quickly shut her mouth. While Carmilla knew she could get away with most things usually, when she was grounded she literally couldn’t do anything. Mother would take away her phone, her computer, her TV. She would ask the stuffy neighbor next door to come watch Carmilla. If she had to listen to another story about ‘the good ol’ days’ from Mr. Winkman, she was going to claw her own ears off.

“Yes Mother,” Carmilla sighed dejectedly. Mom nods her head once in success before walking out of sight.

“Sorry Kitty,” Will whispers.

“I’ll manage, Mama’s boy.”

Carmilla crutched to the kitchen to start dinner. It was a bit difficult since she had to maneuver with the crutches, but she managed. She succeeded in fixing dinner by 6:27. She called up to the office using the house’s com system, letting Mom know dinner was done.

She set the table quickly, or as quickly as she can using only one crutch while she holds plates and silverware in her other hand. She barely manages to have everything ready before Mom and Will come down at 6:36.

“You're late,” Mom says first thing. Carmilla bites her tongue against a comeback.

“Sorry Mother.”

They eat in silence, well Carmilla eats in silence while Mom asks Will about summer school and work. Mom hangs off every word he says. Carmilla is surprised he stayed for dinner at all. He hates being here, not as much as Carmilla, but enough to come up with any excuse to leave. It’s not like he lives here anymore.

After cleaning the dishes and the kitchen, Carmilla was allowed to go to her room. She immediately takes a shower, changes into a set of pjs, and crashes into bed. It was only nine, but Carmilla was exhausted. Crutching around takes a lot out of a person.

Carmilla was drifting off to sleep when her phone vibrated on her bedside table where it was charging. She groaned and rolled onto her side to grab it. She was happily surprised when she saw the message.

 **Laura (9:12 PM):** _Hey! I had a really great time with you today. Hope we can do it again soon._

 **Carmilla (9:12 PM):** _I had a nice time too. I could actually hold a conversation with you, which is saying a lot since I don’t like people._

 **Laura (9:14 PM):** _Haha, ya I gathered that._

Carmilla didn’t really know how to respond to that. She wanted to keep talking to Laura, but like she mentioned, she wasn’t good with people.

 **Laura (9:16 PM):** _So, when can I see you again?_

Carmilla’s heart fluttered. Laura wanted to see her again. Usually people just say that to be nice, but Laura seemed to mean it.

**Carmilla (9:17 PM):** _I’m not really sure. I can’t exactly drive anywhere with this leg and I don’t really want to stay home._

**Laura (9:18 PM):** _Lucky you. I can drive and I have a car._

**Carmilla (9:18 PM):** _Who let little miss clumsy own a car?_

**Laura (9:19 PM):** _Hey!! I am an excellent driver. And I’ll be happy to show you anytime anywhere._

Carmilla chuckled to herself at Laura’s enthusiasm. She unplugged her phone and rolled over onto her back.

**Carmilla (9:20 PM):** _I look forward to seeing that train wreck. I’ll make sure to bring a helmet._

**Laura (9:20 PM):** _Not funny Carm!!! -_-_

**Carmilla (9:20 PM):** _Sorry, sorry._

**Laura (9:21 PM):** _Thank you :)_

**Carmilla (9:21 PM):** _I’ll just make sure I tell my brother any last goodbyes I have._

Carmilla could feel her eyes start to close. She couldn’t fight the pull of sleep. Getting comfortable in bed while texting in the dark was a bad idea.

**Laura (9:23 PM):** _Quit teasing Carm or else I’ll take back my offer to come visit._

**Laura (9:40 PM):** _Carm?_

**Laura (9:48 PM):** _I was only kidding. I really want to spend more time with you._

**Laura (10:02 PM):** _It’s too early for you to be asleep. Don’t be mad._

Carmilla woke when she felt a string of vibrations on her face. She groaned as she looked at her phone and the light coming from it. Laura was calling her. She answered it sluggishly, still trying to ward of sleep.

“Hello,” Carmilla grumbled into the phone.

“Carm? I’m sorry if I upset you. I was only trying to be funny. It’s hard to tell tone through text. Please-”

“Slow down creampuff,” Carmilla slurs sleepily.

“Were you… were you asleep?” Laura giggles.

“I was until a certain cute blonde woke me up,” Carmilla lightheartedly complains.

“Sorry, _buttercup_ ,” she imitates Carmilla, still giggling.

“What’s so funny?”  
“Your sleepy voice is adorable. It’s all raspy and whiny.”

“Glad I can provide amusement to you at this hour,” Carmilla says sarcastically.

“This hospital is rather boring at night.”

“How long have you been in the hospital?” Carmilla asks curiously.

“Umm… on-only a f-few… umm nights.”

Carmilla scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Laura’s response was confusing. How hard was it to respond to that? There was something she wasn’t telling Carmilla.

“Oh, ok,” Carmilla responded suspiciously.

“Umm, ya, anyways, what are you doing for the rest of the week?”

“Nothing much, you?”

“Don’t have any current plans.”

“Want to do something?” Carmilla asked hopefully.

“I would love to,” Laura gushed. “Uh, I mean sure, whatever,” she tried to act aloof.

Carmilla chuckled slightly at Laura’s enthusiasm, though Carmilla didn’t tease because she was just as excited.

“What do you want to do?” Laura asks.

Carmilla thinks for a moment. Laura starts to hum the jeopardy theme song when she grows tired of wait for Carmilla’s answer.

“Give me a moment cutie,” Carmilla exasperates.

“Ok, ok,” Laura hummed. Carmilla thinks for another moment or two.

“I’ve got it!” Carmilla exclaims, startling Laura who screams. Carmilla hears a thump through the phone. “Are you ok?”

“Yep, just fell off my bed.”

“Wow, I am impressed with your ability to be clumsy.”

“Thank you, I’ve worked hard to perfect it,” Laura says with dignity. “Now, what's your idea?”

“How would you like to go to a party with me this Friday night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Comment on if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is like my second chapter story, so expect my time to be divided between the two stories. I also tend to write one-shots at random intervals. Time management isn't my thing... Shoot me a message if you need something. My tumblr is squeakylemons.


End file.
